Maria's Sacrifice
by Serina Starchaser
Summary: My idea on how Maria died. We all know Maria sacrifices herself to get Shadow down to Earth safely.


**HEEEEEEY GUYS! I'm back with a new oneshot! Aaaaaand I am planning on posting a new story. I have the gears turning and I don't wanna lose the idea. It's going to be a Sonic and Maria story, for once i'm not writing all Shadria and I am kind of thinking I should write something different. the summary for it shall be! AHEM!**

**"What if Sonic and Maria fell for each other and Shadow and Amy ended up together? And since Sonic is the leader of a pack of werewolves, will his pack accept the fact the he is with a mortal? Or will there be consequences?"**

**SO! If you guys feel like it I would very much like you opinion on it. I AM going to write and post it up, but I would like to see what you guys think. :) **

**Anywho ONTO THY STORY! **

Since she heard his voice on the intercom, Maria walked into her grandfather, Professor Gerald Robotnik's, lab. The Professor sat in front of his computer with a certain black and red hedgehog standing next to him. Gerald removed a disc from his computer and turned around in his chair to see Maria behind him.

"Grandpa?" Maria questioned.

"Maria, you got here just in time." He said, handing her the disk.

Taking the disk cautiously from the professor's hand she looked at him in question.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Those are all of the top secret files on Shadow, I need you to take those to the main computer of the ark and transfer those files onto the computer and lock them under a password so only we can access it." Gerald explained.

Maria's eyes are now wide and in shock. The only time her grandfather would have her do something like this is in a do or die, emergency, situation.

"The G.U.N. Soldiers are onto us aren't they...?" Maria asked.

"Yes, and I need you to lock those onto the main computer, then destroy that disc immediately, so nobody will access those files. I've erased everything on this computer so now I am depending on you and Shadow." Gerald said.

"Alright, anything else?" She questioned.

The professor scratched his chin in thought for a moment and then jumped as he remembered and started rummaging through one of his desk drawers. He pulled out three earpieces, and handed one to Maria and one to Shadow, keeping the third one for himself.

"We can use these to communicate so the G.U.N. Soldiers won't hear anything we talk about." Gerald said, putting his hands on his granddaughter's shoulders, "Don't let them see you, they know we are up to something so you must not get caught."

Maria nodded and putting the earpiece in her ear, she walked out of the lab.

Walking through one of the endless hallways of the Ark, Maria peeked around the corner of the entrance to another hallway to see if there were any soldiers. Thankfully there weren't any so she took off quickly down the hallway and started heading to the room that the main computer is in.

As she continued down another hallway, Maria was about to turn the corner when she heard the voices of two G.U.N. Soldiers. She quickly hid back behind the corner and clapped a hand over her mouth, trying to stay as quiet as she can so she wouldn't get caught. The voices grew fainter, and Maria poked her head slowly around the corner to see that they were gone. She made a dash for it and finally made it to a giant metal door.

Maria typed in the passcode and with the hiss of an airtight seal breaking, the door slid open and she walked inside.

In front of her was a glass bridge over an empty metal pit she had to cross to get to the center of the room to where the main computer is. The main computer in the center had a giant screen that towered over everyone who were to stand at the base, on a platform at the base of the screen is the keyboard and the main controls to the computer.

She crossed over the bridge and made it to the computer. Typing in the password, Maria got access to all the files, she grabbed the disk the professor gave her and slipped it into the disc slot in the computer. All the top secret files on Project Shadow popped up and Maria started transferring every one of those files onto the computer.

Meanwhile, back in the professor's lab, Shadow and Gerald had all of the security camera's view on his computer screen. Their focus was on the camera whose view was on Maria in the room with the main computer.

Gerald turned his communicator on and contacted Maria.

"Maria, how is it going in there?" Gerald asked.

"I'm transferring all the files from the disk onto the computer as we speak." Maria's voice sounded on both Shadow's and Gerald's earpiece.

"Good, how much of the files are on there?" Gerald asked.

"The transfer is 70 percent finished, just a bit more to go." Maria replied.

Shadow's attention went from Maria to see that in the view of all security cameras, was at least one or two G.U.N. Soldiers.

Shadow kept a close eye on what the soldiers were doing while the professor was checking in on Maria.

"Done!" Maria sighed, as the transfer of the files completed.

"Good, now we don't want anyone accessing the files, so lock the computer under the password and then destroy that disk." Gerald said.

Maria locked the computer and ejected the disk. She held it in both hands and snapped it in half, put it on the floor and stepped on both halves scratching them up majorly, to where nobody can use it now. She picked up the two battered up halves of the disc and threw them off the side of the bridge and down into the empty metal pit below.

"Alright Maria, come back to my lab, like I said before, don't get caught." Gerald said, relieved that the files are safe.

"Maria be careful, I am seeing a lot of soldiers… please… Don't get caught…" Shadow said into his communicator.

Maria closed her eyes in thought of all the soldiers. "Crap!" she thought. Then again, hearing Shadow's smooth voice calmed her enough to give her a bit of courage to go on.

"I won't… Thank you, Shadow." Maria said, before taking a deep breath and leaving the room to dodge G.U.N. Soldiers and try to get back to the lab without getting caught.

Shadow kept a close eye on the cameras watching Maria closely, praying in his mind that nothing happens to her. He felt a hand go on his shoulder. Shadow turned his head to see Gerald smiling at him, with a comforting look on his face, but in his eyes showed that he was worried too.

"She will be fine Shadow." Gerald reassured him, "Maria has been in tough situations like this, she's a fighter, she knows what she's doing."

Shadow felt a bit of relief go through him with what Gerald had said, but he still kept an eye on the cameras, watching Maria, worrying about her anyway. He soon no longer saw her on any of the cameras and got even more worried, and not paying attention, he jumped at the sound of the metal door opening.

Shadow turned around to see Maria walking up to him and Gerald.

"Maria." Shadow sighed, a wave of relief once more flowing through him, as he saw the girl in front of him.

She smiled.

"Yeah, it's me." She said.

"Thank God you're safe." Gerald said standing up from his chair and standing next to Maria and Shadow, "There is one more thing the both of you must do."

"What is it?" Maria asked.

The professor turned to Shadow.

"Shadow." Gerald said, getting the hedgehog's attention.

One of Shadow's ears twitched and he turned his attention to Gerald.

"Yes Professor?" Shadow asked.

"I must ask of you to play the most important role of what I am going to have you two do." Gerald started.

"And what's that?" Shadow asked.

"To protect Maria with your life." Gerald said.

The dark hedgehog got a confused expression on his face and looked at the professor in question.

"Don't question… just… please…protect my granddaughter." Gerald said.

"I swear I will do so." Shadow vowed.

"Um, guys…" Maria said.

They both turned their heads to her.

"I'm standing right here." She said, looking at Gerald worriedly.

"Maria…" Gerald started.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You and Shadow must both go down to earth and live down there. The G.U.N. Soldiers are onto us and if you two don't leave, they will treat us as prisoners. They already said they don't want any of us leaving." Gerald explained.

"No," Maria said, "I'm not leaving you here."

"But you must." Gerald said, "I will be fine, it's you and Shadow I'm worried about. If you stay here, there will be NO second chance for you two to go… Please Maria, you shouldn't be so stubborn."

A tear escaped Maria's eye and she threw her arms around her grandfather's neck in a tight hug.

"I love you Grandpa…" Maria choked.

"I love you too Maria." Gerald said.

They eventually parted from the hug and Gerald fought the tears in his eyes as he said goodbye to his granddaughter.

"You two need to go, before the soldiers figure out what we are up to." Gerald said, "Go."

Maria nodded and, her and Shadow left the lab and started running down the hallway and avoiding soldiers. They made it to the escape pod room without being seen, closed the door and locked it.

"Alright, I will get the escape pod up and running." Maria said, starting to fidget with the controls.

Shadow nodded and kept watch through the small window of the door, to make sure there weren't any soldiers coming. He heard a sniff come from the girl as she finished with the controls. Shadow walked over to her and took her hand into his.

"He will be fine." Shadow said, "I know that if your grandfather is anything like you, he will be just as stubborn."

Maria smiled a small smile as he pulled her into a warm reassuring hug. They parted and ended up making eye contact, they started to lean forward and close their eyes. Just as their lips almost touched, they were interrupted by G.U.N. Soldiers breaking into the room and aiming at them.

"What do you two think you're doing in here?" One of the soldiers asked.

Maria and Shadow both remained silent. Maria started reaching for the button to open the escape pod. Shadow didn't know what she was planning on doing, and just remained quiet as she had her hand on the button.

The soldier widened his eyes and aimed his gun right at her.

"Step away from the control pad or I'll shoot." He said.

Maria stayed quiet, as a tear rolled down her cheek and kept her hand on the button.

"I'm not fooling around with you!" the soldier said, "Step away from the control platform!"

Maria didn't move and slammed her hand onto the button, opening the escape pod. She quickly pushed Shadow inside as the door closed and she remained outside of the pod. Shadow was in shock at what she did. Soon…

BANG!

The soldier's gun went off and now there lay a wounded Maria on the floor. Shadow's eyes widened and he tried busting the glass of the escape pod trying to break his way out.

"No!" He shouted.

The countdown for the escape pod to leave had started and there was no stopping it now. The soldiers had cleared out of the room, knowing they couldn't stop the pod.

Maria tried sitting up, using her arms to try and support herself, but she failed and collapsed back onto the cold metal floor.

"Maria!" She heard Shadow shout from within the escape pod.

"I'm sorry Shadow…" Maria said, struggling to speak, "b-but it l-looks like you have to go without me…"

Shadow stared and listened in horror of everything that was going on.

"I wish I could have gone down there with you, but it looks like that won't be happening… I know that many people down there face problems and go through many hardships," Maria continued, "That is why you were created, to go down there and help those people who need it. To be there for them, just like a shadow is by their side."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he listened to his dying friend.

"Promise me Shadow," She said, "That, you'll help people… and… be… friends with them."

Shadow found it difficult to even say anything, but managed to say, the last thing he will ever say to her:

"I promise Maria."

She smiled faintly.

"Know that I will always be watching over you…" She said.

The escape pod has reached five seconds till the launch.

"Goodbye… Shadow the Hedgehog…" She finished, as she collapsed onto the floor once more. Now dead.

"Maria!" Shadow shouted, as the escape pod ejected and shot down, straight to earth.

As he closed his eyes and went into hyper sleep he said one more thing:

"I love you Maria, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…"

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNDDD DONE! That was a long one! So I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you guys check out some of my other stories. **

**AND PLEASE Review nicely as well as maybe give me your opinion in your review about my new story.**

**But for now! BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
